What does my Reputation have to do with it?
by DracoslilHermione
Summary: A little fanfic about two different people with two different reputations read and find out.......The second chapter may turn the story into action, suspense whatever else who knows OO
1. A untrusted love, a love of many

**A/N I don't own Harry Potter or any characters JKR does so ummm don't sue me and enjoy the pairing is between Draco/Hermione have fun)**

**What does my reputation have to do with it**?  
  
Hermione was doing her usual studying, checking on how to change people into frogs and toads. Harry and Ron were  
  
sitting next to her looking around boredly wondering how she can find this sort of thing amusing at all.  
  
"Are you almost done Mione?" Harry asked half heartedly  
  
"Now I am." Hermione slowly closed her book memorizing the page number.  
  
All three of them stood up and started to exit the library when Draco Malfoy walked in with his typical "I hate you all" attitude  
  
"Heeeey look its Potty and Weasle hehe" Draco smirked most wickedly at them.  
  
Harry and Ron just felt like punching him and getting it over with, Draco looked over to Hermione then looked away  
  
without a single word or insult. Draco then made another evil smirk.  
  
"I would love to hang with you losers but I'm busy"  
  
All three of them watches Draco wonder off, he seemingly was walking in a bit of a hurry instead of his usual strut.  
  
"Honestly what is up with that guy?!" Hermione wondered to herself.  
  
" OOOOOOOOOoooooooook, I'm ready for dinner" Ron shouted  
  
They all started to walk to the great hall on the way Hermione heard a few foot steps behind her and stopped every  
  
once in a while to see if it was an echo of her own steps, everytime she stopped the steps stopped.  
  
"Mmmmmm must be me......."  
  
Harry and Ron started getting worried  
  
"Something wrong Mione?" They both asked in unison.  
  
"Nah, I just think that I need some rest its quite obvious I am tired" Hermione smiled curtly.  
  
As they walked toward the great hall, Hermione continued to walk a bit wearily wondering if she is losing it.  
  
The footsteps kept getting louder and louder, Hermione started feeling rather scared.  
  
"Harry.......Ron......I think someone is following us...."  
  
Harry pulled out his wand quickly, his eyes scanning around, then suddenly he got pushed back by a light blue  
  
ball of energy and Draco Malfoy stood there, his frown and icy cold eyes glaring at Harry and Ron, his looks really hateful and angry.  
  
"I was walking to the bloody great hall and Potter pulls his wand out on me!"  
  
Harry stood up holding his right shoulder where he got hit, Ron thinks for a moment then speaks up.  
  
"It seems you were stalking us, Everytime Mione looked back you were gone, have something to hide Malfoy?"  
  
Draco retorted with a semi arrogant snort  
  
"I wouldn't want to be caught walking near you idiots, after all I have a reputation to keep..."  
  
Hermione was angry enough to punch Draco right in the eye o.!  
  
"Harry, Ron please go up ahead I desire a word with Malfoy!"  
  
They both looked rather shocked and startled, both nodded and started walking on ahead, leaving her and Draco.  
  
"Now tell me what have we EVER done to you, for you to hate us so bad?"  
  
Draco looked highly amazed that she had the nerve to stand up to him the way she had.  
  
"Nothing....I.....suppose"  
  
He started having a red face, his cheeks started glowing red.  
  
"Are you ashamed being told how it is by a "mudblood"?"  
  
"Her..........Hermione....I.........just .....please...listen..."  
  
"I'm listening" Mione started at him with her typical frown on.  
  
Draco started to studder over his words, he started to get some nervous twitches.  
  
"Hermione I .....I have......a...."  
  
"Have a what?" Hermione's impatientence getting visable.  
  
"I...love you........"  
  
Hermione just looked like a deer would into headlights  
  
"You surely jest!" She looked with much disbelief.  
  
"Allow me to prove myself milady!" Draco bowed quickly  
  
Draco quickly stood up and took Hermione by the hand and partially dragged her into the great hall.  
  
The entire place grew silent, Harry and Ron watched Draco like an owl that was considering its pray.  
  
"EVERYONE!, as of late everyone seems to be asking me why I haven't been calling Hermione names  
  
and making fun of who she is...this is why!"  
  
Draco turned to Mione and placed his hands on the back of her head lightly pushing her forwards and pressing his lips  
  
on her's, he kisses her with such a gentleness that no one knew Draco had, most of all it surprised Hermione, she was racing   
  
with thoughts, she was kissing her mortal enemy, and yet he was gently and seemingly had a good side. Surprisingly enough  
  
she didn't pull away from the slytherin's kiss, instead she deepened it of course she had to lean up since he was taller than her  
  
her hands wrapped around his neck. Meeeeanwhile the entire great hall was watching a gryffindor and a slytherin kissing right  
  
in front of them, Albus Dumblebore and Severus Snape sat there, the emotionless potions teacher stood up in complete awe.  
  
Harry dropped his food on Ron's head and yet Ron didn't even notice he was too busy gawking at the couple. Dumbledore   
  
coughed a bit loudly and got up and left feeling rather awful that the perfect Hermione Granger would kiss the trouble making,  
  
belly crawling, son of a snake known as Draco Malfoy. Snape couldn't believe that his perfect, devious little favorite student Draco  
  
would kiss the little smart know-it-all known as Hermione Granger.  
  
"Holy hell!" Thats all Harry could say, then half the Gryffindor table gawked at him surprised by his lanuage  
  
Hermione and Draco stopped kissing by now (the need to breath lol) Hermione was definately surprised but seemed to  
  
enjoy it, she pushed herself into Draco a bit into a cuddle, he looked down on the smaller Gryffindor and smiled rather humane like.  
  
"Now then I love Hermione Granger, she always was there for her friends even if she could of been seriously hurt or even killed   
  
This girl taught me not to always be so haughty and friends mean alot, and with that I feel for her"  
  
His eyes grew cold once again   
  
"If anyone has something to say about it, then you will answer to me!"  
  
Hermione looked up and smiled to him  
  
"I also have a confession!"  
  
Everyone had their attention on Hermione now  
  
"I love Draco, he may seem cold hearted but he is strong and doesn't allow himself to fall into emotional traps, I have  
  
admired him for quite some time now, and I don't care if I am called a "loser" or "Death Eater lover!" he is far from a death  
  
eater, he is kind and affectionate and it took alot for him to do that for me in front of all you so I am aswell stating this, so if you  
  
make fun of him, that means you make fun of me, which means I'll hex the hell out of you!"  
  
Harry looked extremely hurt, tears welding up in his green eyes, everyone knows Harry has feelings for Mione, in fact  
  
he pratically worshipped the ground she walked on. Ron now realizing he had food on his head wipped it off then looked up ay Harry with  
  
a very concerned expression.  
  
"Don't worry its just infatuation man, she'll come to you sooner or later..."  
  
A hateful expression suddenly poked at Harry's face, his glare directed at Draco.  
  
"He is doing this to hurt me, he doesn't love her!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"The thing Harry was wrong about he did love her, and she did love him, after 3 years of admiration for one another  
  
finally came to a meeting in the most unusual way, who would of ever thought about it? a slytherin and a gryffindor.......mortal enemies, now  
  
lovers? what is fate? why does it conspire again Harry?" Snape thought all this to himself...... Snape stood up in a manner  
  
and coughed sternly, he walked off without a word. When he got to his class (which was emtpy) he waves a wand in the most graceful way   
  
chants a few odd words with are inaudible. Hermione suddenly glowed a bright white then disappeared and was transported to Snape's class  
  
the tall man stood up and looks down on her with a stern look, which soon cracked into a devious smile.   
  
"I see you and Mr. Malfoy have become as you would say quite friendly with one another eh Miss Granger?"  
  
Hermione looked at him fear showing from her facial expression, she did not answer.  
  
"Are you afraid of me? his voice was rather cold and harsh  
  
Hermione nodded  
  
Meanwhile back at the great hall everyone saw the great disappearing act, Harry pulled out his wand and looked at Draco and yelled  
  
"You did it YOU LIEING BASTARD!!"  
  
Draco was so worried looking tears where forming in his eyes he then narrowed his eyes with a small snort "Snape..."  
  
Snape was pushing himself on Mione rather well scaring the blimey out of her, she starts cowering in a corner Snape walked  
  
ever so close, his dark raven eyes concentrated on her.  
  
"It seems I wasn' the only one who loved you Miss Granger...."  
  
Hermione got very wide eyed and went "EHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"  
  
Snape picked the cowering girl up with one arm and pushed her down onto his desk........  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Why do you stare at Hermione that way sir?" Draco looked at Snape who was checking her out for quite sometime.  
  
"To be honest Mr Malfoy I love that little know-it-all..." Snape smirked at his comment.  
  
"Isn't she a bit young for you sir?"Draco inquired  
  
"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS BOY!" Snape hissed  
  
later that night  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I am in love with Hermione, which I already wrote sometime ago I've loved her since I saw her years ago, I would love nothing more  
  
than to have that girl in my bed and have sex with that perfect little angel..  
  
Snape  
  
Draco read his journal that night, he knew someday it would come.............  
  
Draco knew his intentions and he knew Hermione needed his help, the slytherin took off to Snape's class and ran through the doors, spotting  
  
them just in the nick of time.  
  
"Unhand her Snape!!!!!!!!" Draco growled his wand already out and ready to go.  
  
Hermione was struggling under Snape, he already had her half naked, she was crying trying to get away.....Snape looked over   
  
"Well,well,well Mr Malfoy I see you are sticking your nose in a place it shouldn't be, how about I slam it in the door?!" Snape hisses really  
  
pissed off. Draco looked at poor Mione and regained his courage.  
  
"What you are doing is wrong!!!!!!!! she doesn't love you!"  
  
"Mr Malfoy you don't know love!"  
  
Just at that instant Harry ran in with his wand out, he looked at Draco, then at Snape  
  
"SNAPE!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Harry's eyes had fires of rage in them, he looked at Draco and nodded they both held their wands out bright red lights sparked from them  
  
they hit Snape right in the chest, for a temp sleep spell, Draco ran over and pushed the sleeping Snape over  
  
"Mione Oh my God are you ok?" Draco actually was crying for her, he took a hold of her hand and gently squeezed it.   
  
"I'm ok......love"  
  
Draco kissed her cheek rather quickly and held her close sobbing . Harry watched this and he was surprised by the actions.  
  
" I guess Draco isn't a evil fiend at all, he really does love her."  
  
Harry walked back out of the class, with an actual smile on his face  
  
"I am no match for him, but maybe one day she'll love me I suppose I can wait until then."  
  
A DAY LATER  
  
"Draco can I speak with you?"Harry spoke rather meekly and with some respect, which surprised Draco   
  
"Ummm....sure..Po....Ermmm...Harry, what do you need?" Harry smiled and put a hand out, Draco looked at it and understood  
  
"For Hermione's sake lets be friends"   
  
"You got it Harry."  
  
The two young men shook hands and smiled, Hermione watched the entire thing with a wide grin and huggled them both, the  
  
three of them laughed, meanwhile Dumbledore watched from the shadows a smile on his face.  
  
Harry said to Mione and Draco  
  
"What are people going to think about this I mean your reputation!"  
  
they both said in unison  
  
"What does my reputation have to do with it?!"  
  
Draco took Mione into his arms and held onto her with all her might and whispers "My little Mione no one shall harm you."  
  
She looked into his deep eyes, the icy color a false trait, she saw love, compassion and kindness in his eyes.  
  
Dumbledore whispered to himself  
  
"Love doesn't cost a reputation it only makes one better..."  
  
(A/N Ok well this is my first Mione/Draco fanfic what cha think? and in case you are wondering everyone loves Hermione I know I do, I like  
  
her attitude and sass,Draco is another sassy one, he has much attitude, thats why I think they make a good couple being able to calm  
  
eachothers attitude and yet they can share the most passionate moment without care) so it will look


	2. A night of feeling, a night of love,and ...

Chapter 2 : A night of feeling, a night of love,and a spy  
  
(A/N: Well sorry if chapter 1 was confusing but thank you Oreo69not96 for being my first review person I apperciate it alot thanxs :), well on to chapter 2 I am sort of weary on what to write and if any you have any HP requests email me usagichan2005hotmail.com now really onto the story :P I still don't own Harry Potter or any other characters JKR does blah blah blah ....ermmmm yea....weeeeeee. and btw I own a HP RP channel on mIRC if interested email me and i'll send ya info.)  
  
Now it was known that Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were an 'item', a odd couple indeed, for most people it hasn't sunken in quite yet for most it was surprising. Dumbledore wasn't too thrilled about it, neither was Snape, mainly because Dumbledore favored Hermione and Snape favored Draco. But they both decided not to bother them, for they thought in fact "knew" it would only be a matter of time before Draco and Hermione broke up or so they thought................  
  
Harry was wondering through the halls and replayed the other day through his mind over and over, on how he decided to be Draco's friend, ever since that day Harry has been somewhat depressed, for he loved Hermione.  
  
"Soon Hermione, I'll hold you in my arms."  
  
He seemed awfully hopeful over something that was rather impossible so Ron thought. Harry suddenly stopped walking it was around 10 pm and everyone was supposed to be in their desinated places. But, something......just didn't seem right, he quietly tip toed to around the corner where he saw it, Draco and Hermione, pretty much making out in the halls he blinked rapidly trying to register what he was seeing.  
  
"God, I think I feel ill"  
  
Then something hit him, it just doesn't seem to be Mione's personality to be doing that, espically since its breaking school rules, two pairs  
  
of footsteps started seperating with small whispers and a smooching sound, which made Harry want to gag. Then Hermione came bouncing around the corner, rather happy like.   
  
"Ha......Harry?!"  
  
Hermione looked surprise to see him, and then it hit her..  
  
"Where you spying on Draco and I?"  
  
Harry gave her a innocent glance, which made it look like he was in the wrong place at the wrong time.  
  
"Oh, Its ok Harry."  
  
She gave him a quick hug and they started walking back to the Gryffindor tower together, nothing much was said only a really eerie silence like something was eating at both of them.Ron was waiting in the common room for them, when they arrived.  
  
"Its about bloody time you got here , do you realize what time it is?"  
  
Harry and Hermione both rolled their eyes, with a little smirk on their faces.  
  
"Sorry for worrying you all great master, I beg for your forgivness please don't hurt me!"  
  
The sarcasm dripping from Harry's voice made all three of them laugh before they all headed to bed.  
  
"GNight Harry,Ron"  
  
"Night Mione"  
  
"Have a nice sleep Hermy"  
  
Ron got the death glare for calling her "Hermy", he quickly turned away trying not to laugh at his personal joke.  
  
"Very funny, you might want to be a comedian"  
  
Hermione's voice sounded convincing for a moment, which surprised Ron.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course not I was being sarcastic!"  
  
She had a evil grin on her face, Ron gave a mock sniffle and whine, then Harry and him trotted off to bed, Hermione on the other hand stayed in the common room for a few moments before running out through the portrait of the fat lady and down the halls, since she was in her bare feet she made no sound as she ran. Hermione looked around and saw the empty classroom where Draco had told her about, and looked at the time   
  
"Hmmmmmm 11:30, I'm just in time"  
  
(A/N: Now comes the juicy part if you cannot handle sexual relations I suggest not reading it, and if you are one of those puritans then READ IT BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!!!!! I hope your eyes burn :) J/K read on then.....)  
  
Hermione ran in as quickly as she can, there he was waiting, Draco.  
  
"So glad you could make it, Mione."  
  
His sexy smile made her melt every single time, she mustered all her courage, He walked over quickly and looked deep into her brown eyes, admiring the beauty and the innocence, he purred sweet nothings to her, she went to whisper something, but was quickly cut off by his lips, his sweet, good tasting lips, it intoxicated her body quickly.  
  
"Your so sexy girl."  
  
He suddenly replaced his lips onto hers, his tongue begging entrance into her sweet mouth, and it was granted, she wrapped her arms around his neck, his hands were planted onto her waist, he went down slightly and gave her ass a gentle squeeze. A small whimper erupted from her mouth into his, he huskily picked her up and placed her onto a desk, with a sudden burst of light from his wand both were naked (sorry for making it so generic lol, don't want to make all you too happy, not yet anyways) He looked over her body, seeing how she has matured ever since he saw her at first, her well devloped breasts, firm and perky, her curves were kickin, further downward he admired her womanhood, a patch of brownish hair, he was rather impressed, meanwhile from her POV, she saw his muscles, his pale skin making him look so damn sexy, his smile driving her insane, his icy eyes giving him the perfect touch, her eyes keep wondering down, further and further until she saw his rock hard rod, obviously it took a liking to her.  
  
Meanwhile to no one's knowledge Harry was in the room with them, he was wearing his invisability cloak, so he obviously could not be seen, but it seems he wasn't the only one under the cloak Dumbledore was with him, watching as well with a smile, he was thinking  
  
"If this is allowed to continue something bad is going to happen out of all this, even if in love they shouldn't be involved in this yet, its going to end up ruining their lives."  
  
Suddenly Draco and Hermione looked over, there they stood Dumbledore and Harry gawking at them.  
  
BUSTED!!!!!!  
  
(A/N: I promise the next chapter will be in a few days and it will be longer, please submit a review I would love to know what all you think of my writtings, please don't worry there will be sex eventually lol -' thanxs alot for reading tah tah :)) 


	3. Chapter 3: Love untold,hate renewed, and...

Chapter 3: Love untold,hate renwed, and caught in the act  
  
(A/N Anyways i'm a little ball of energy as of today so I'm already starting on chapter 3, This may be a long one.A little night of fun, is suddenly interuped by an audience, how will Draco and Hermione react while being caught in the act of bad behavior, in fact what will Dumbledore do to them? grins well stop reading this and go to the story!!!!!!!! -)  
  
Dumbledore was first to speak up, his voice booming and full ofwhat it sounded like annoyance.  
  
"What is the meaning of this Mr Malfoy, Ms Granger?"  
  
Both started stuttering, then it hit them they was still naked and in quite the provactative postion, with a wave of his wand Harry re-clothed the two lovers. meanwhile, as if searching for something to say Dumbledore glared at Draco.  
  
"I'm very ashamed of both of you, Draco you should know better than to take this girl's trust for your own causes."  
  
Draco looked down with a large blush across his face and couldn't defend himself at the least.  
  
"Miss Granger, I'm espically surprised in your behavior, what has come over you?'  
  
Hermione thought for a moment...  
  
"Love sir, I wanted to please Draco..."  
  
Draco looked at her and placed a kiss on her cheek.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Hermione, then back to Draco, his frown starting to deepen to the point it looks like he was ready to kill both of them. Draco looked towards Harry with a hateful glare, Hermione looked over to Harry with a pained expression, she felt betrayed by her best friend, she felt that he was waiting for the perfect chance to get her suspended, or worse expelled, which really wasn't the case, he was trying to spare her her hard earned pride, and dignity.  
  
"He....Hermione....listen!"  
  
Harry tried stating his case, but it was too late Draco was already rushing at him, with fists drawn and a snarl, he punched Harry right in the nose, causing it to bloody, Harry growled and starts throwing punches of his own with amazing speed and skill, He tripped Malfoy, then kicked him several times in the ribs before Dumbledore had the chance to even pull his wand out to stop it.  
  
"Malfoy I should of known better than to trust you, you are using Mione you lowly bastard!"  
  
Draco groaned loudly and winced in pain before he had said something.  
  
"You....betrayed my friendship Potter you will live to regret it!"  
  
Hermione looked to Harry, then to Draco and ran over to her beaten up lover, and muttered some words and healed Draco somewhat at least fixing his ribs.  
  
"Harry James Potter I would of NEVER expected you to stoop his low!"  
  
Harry looked sincerely hurt, then anger swept over Harry's face instantly.  
  
"He is using you Hermione, can't you see that?!"  
  
"Potter, your just jealous, you are jealous you arn't the center of attention for everyone in this damn school!"  
  
Draco's words rang throughout his ears like a bad tune, with this said Dumbledore decided this was the perfect time to speak up, and decide the fate of Draco and Hermione.  
  
"Draco......Hermione.................I am afraid...that I must suspend both of you, I'm sorry but it must be done."  
  
Both of them suddenly grew pale, Hermione started shaking, Draco looked as though he was going to vomit.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore............Is there any other way, than to suspend Hermione?"  
  
Dumbledore looked towards Harry.  
  
"What about Draco?"  
  
"I think that Draco seduced her..."  
  
"You really think so Harry?"  
  
"Yes, sir..."  
  
Hermione went to speak up but was quickly cut off by a wink from Harry.  
  
"Anyways If you punish her, than I do believe you should punish me for spying, sir, it is after hours.."  
  
Dumbledore gave him a confused expression  
  
"But Harry arn't you the one who took me here in the first place.."  
  
"I didn't want Hermione to lose her pride and dignity to a person like Draco!"  
  
Dumbloredore shook his head knowingly, and heaved a sigh  
  
"Hermione, 5 weeks detention"  
  
"Draco, pack your things you are going home for 5 weeks."  
  
Draco looked towards Hermione pleadingly, then to Harry, his eyes wide in fear.  
  
"Lets all go then, Its late you all need to sleep"  
  
Dumbledore escorted them to their respected places. Hermione sat in the common room with Harry.  
  
"I owe you alot Harry, you did probably save my reputation, and other things, thank you"  
  
"Hermione, I couldn't let Draco do that to you, though you seemed willing, but still I couldn't allow it, many bad things could of come out of it Mione, and I care for you way too much to allow anything to happen to you."  
  
Hermione caught the last part of that.  
  
"You care for me?"  
  
"If I didn't would I of risked your friendship to try to help?"   
  
"I suppose you are right Harry I never knew you felt that way."  
  
Harry brushed a hair from her face then placed a small kiss onto her cheek...  
  
"I do love you Mione."  
  
A/N: The title says it all, love untold...finally told, hate renewed Draco and Harry hate eachother again.....no big news....caught in the act the first part, anyways this is espically for Oreo69not96 thank you for reviewing every chapter in fact I have damned flames I was starting to get very very discouraged, but thanks to you I keep writting, its hard with peoples bad remarks, Please note again, this is my first fanfic and everything that is involved is there for a reason, I am writting it for one of my friends now also Oreo, I'll keep adding more every day or every other day well thanks :) ( and a small note if I get anymore flames i'm gonna go crazy :p 


	4. AN

A/N: I am not usually so aggrivated or annoyed but this is a good time to state something, I write the way I do for a reason and if the charcters don't act right its for a very good frickin reason, if you certain people (you know who you are) don't like my fanfic then just don't read it as simple as that instead of complaining, suggestions are ok, flames are not, I am REALLY getting upset, so I suggest you certain few to just knock it the hell off....thank you temper cools down and now then to my favorite reviewer Oreo69not96 please just email me I would like to discuss some things with you mainly having you join my harry potter channel , and I would like to be your friend anyways tah tah then 


	5. Words that bring joy, a poem of pure lov...

Chaapter 3.5 (too small to be an actual chapter )  
  
Words that bring joy, a poem of pure love  
  
Hermione woke up the next day, remembering Harry's sweet kiss, her head was spinning, was it with surprise or something else? Anyways, she looked into her hand and spotted a small piece of paper folded into it she read it carefully.  
  
Dear Mione,  
  
I was up most of the night thinking this up for you, its a poem, so ermmm I hope it doesn't sound too corny....  
  
Love  
  
My heart, my desire, my hope, my power.  
  
The love, the trust, not even a single ounce of lust.  
  
My heart weeps what your soul keeps.   
  
The power of hope, the power of love,  
  
You Hermione are my angel send my above.  
  
You keep me happy, though this poem may sound sappy.  
  
When you cry, my soul wants to die.  
  
Your tears bring out my fears.  
  
Your smile makes me light  
  
For that smile I would fight, a million fights.  
  
You are caring, your kind heart is sharing.  
  
My love for you, hopefully never makes you blue.  
  
It takes all I have to share this with you.  
  
Maybe one day I'll hear these words for you  
  
as I say them now, my heart thumps, my hands shake  
  
My skin is pale, Miss Hermione Granger, whatever I do, I do it for you.  
  
Love forever,  
  
Harry -  
  
Hermione looked shocked at the poem, it may of not been the best, but it definately had meaning, she could feel the power of his feelings from the poem, he poured his sweet love into it, his love wasn't false, it was true, she recitied the words.  
  
"Whatever I do, I do it for you."  
  
(A/N: I am working on chapter 4 now....... bah LOL my head hurts anyways I hope you enjoy I was never really a poet) 


	6. New Sensations

Chapter 4: New Sensations, and new emotions  
  
(AN yes this chapter has a sexual theme so if you are offened do not read, thanxs)  
  
After Hermione read that poem, she felt as though something has melted her heart. She sat on her bed  
  
re-reading it over and over.  
  
"Harry........"  
  
Harry meanwhile was sitting on his bed pondering, wondering if his love will ever be returned more so what  
  
will happen to Draco, will she continue with him or dump him. Hermione was pretty much thinking the same thing at the  
  
same exact time, only she was thinking she would stay with Draco, after all he did ask her out, and revealed his true  
  
feelings. Then again Harry was Harry who couldn't love the guy, he was sweet and very kind, not self centered and he didn't  
  
have anything to prove to people. But she already accepted Draco's offer to date, then again......  
  
"I am sooooo confused, and now starting today Draco is gone for 5 weeks and I have  
  
detention for 5 weeks, grrrrr damn the evil hormones."  
  
Hermione sighed, then got up to see Harry standing there with no one else around, only her and him, Hermion's heart  
  
skipped a couple of beats, she suddenly grew pale and nervous looking, then he spoke.  
  
"Mind if I come in for a while Mione?"  
  
Hermione almost had a heart attacked when he asked that, she could only nod, she couldn't speak or anything, her heart   
  
was racing. Her hands started shaking, she had no idea what had gotten into her, maybe shes sick. Harry sat down on the  
  
bed next to her, Hermione smiled cutely, and Harry did aswell, the silence got eerie. Harry looked directly at her, she  
  
gazed back before anyone knew what happened, they locked lips, Harry's lips were firmly against hers, this was amazing  
  
it was a better kiss than Draco ever kissed her, something felt different.Harry found himself sweating this was the most  
  
incredible thing ever, the passion it was so sweet it was almost sickening. Hermione figured the hormone thing was also  
  
getting to Harry, she noticed the hand sneaking up her legs, his soft gently hands, It wasn't like Draco's touch, it  
  
was much more tender.  
  
"Mione allow me to pleasure you, I want to hear your sweet cries of bliss angel."  
  
Hermione couldn't think, her mind felt as though it just melted into a pile of goo, before she could reply she was  
  
already totally naked, only thing she was wearing was a bright blush.  
  
"You are so adorable when you blush."  
  
Harry's comment on provoked more of a blush, he grinned delighted, though he felt a rush of hormones he ignored it,  
  
he placed another kiss on her lips for a small while, then the kissing became more like a pecking as he worked down  
  
her suculant neck,He placed a small sucking kiss right on her collar bone. Hermione giggled cause it tickled somewhat  
  
but she was being washed over by new, more powerful feelings. Harry's hands wondered to her breasts and gently  
  
squeezed them, his fingers gently tapping over her now hard nipples. Hermione closed her eyes, and whimpered out in  
  
pleasure, he took her right breast into his mouth and suckled on it hungerily, while his left hand played with her  
  
left breast. His right hand was snaking down to her southern regions, until it found its destination, he slipped a  
  
finger into her wet slit and wiggled it around, making her cry out loudly, Harry blinked and hoped that was a good thing  
  
since it was his first time ever touching a female in such a way. Harry groaned to himself feeling his erection, but  
  
he ignored it for the sake of Mione's pleasure.He decided now would be a good time to taste his angel, he wanted to see  
  
what heaven tasted like, she he crawled down between her legs, he spread her thighs slightly more and parted her lips  
  
he admired her lovely sex, it smelled of arousal, and need. Harry sighed to himself and wished himself luck and in  
  
hopes of getting it right. He leaned his head down and poked his tongue out gently licking at her swollen bulb which  
  
made Hermione scream out, Harry grinned to himself and started lapping her like a hungry dog as his hands went up and  
  
played with her breasts, Harry was quite happy at his job, he thought it was rather fun. Hermione on the other hand  
  
thought she had died and gone to Heaven, her head thrashed side to side as her screams of bliss echoed throughout the room.  
  
Harry make a small purr which made his mouth vibrate that was all it took, as soon as he did that a loud scream of pleasure  
  
and sure enough he was greeted with her sweet, sweet juices, he greatfully licked the juices up.  
  
"Oh...Gods Harry....pant....that was...pant great!"  
  
"Then I must of did my job well!"  
  
Hermione looked at Harry and saw that he was red in the face with some juice around his mouth he looked really cute  
  
that way. She smirked at him and she went to say something but he cut her off knowing excally what she was going to say.  
  
"I don't want anything in return, that was fun enough to keep me happy."  
  
Hermione smiled and Harry crawled up next to her, she wrapped her arms around him and he did so back and both fell asleep.  
  
(AN well now wasn't this a fun twist tell me what ya think just don't flame me ) 


End file.
